To Steal A Heart
by Orion
Summary: A Remy/Rogue romantic piece


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
G&R  
  
To Steal A Heart  
  
Setting: This is set after 'X -treme X-Men #18'  
  
Disclaimer:- I do not own the X-Men, Remy or Rogue. They belong solely to Marvel. For accurate info on Rogue/Gambit's history you can go to:-. http://www.geocities.com/threaza/bluexrogue/theremyrogueroad.htm (Rogue remembers all her past friendships before remembering her first love, Gambit).  
  
  
  
Night had already fallen upon the X-Mansion ,rendering yesterday's dreams old and affording hope anew for this night's. Most were in bed, including the young mutant,Rogue. As was his custom, Remy LeBeau, (a.k.a Gambit), another mutant, picked the lock of her bedroom door and quietly walked in. He knelt down at the side of her bed, watching her as she slept, even as she labored to open a lazy eye.  
  
  
  
'Remy?' she whispered.  
  
  
  
'Oui, chere.'  
  
  
  
'You came ta say ,'good night' ?'  
  
  
  
'Maybe I did.'  
  
  
  
'How'd you get in? Ah changed the locks this mornin', after the Prof said we should do that often to keep the mansion safe from.'  
  
  
  
'Dere ain't no lock I wouldn't pick for you, chere.'  
  
  
  
Rogue smiled and sat up on her bed. She stretched lazily and then hugged him.  
  
  
  
'Night , Cajun.'  
  
  
  
As they continued to embrace, a third voice crept into the conversation, 'Remy?'  
  
  
  
It was a low-toned voice and it spoke again, 'Remy?'  
  
  
  
Gambit started to break away from the embrace, ' You getting a cold, chere?'  
  
  
  
Rogue, making a face, said, 'That wasn't me, Gambit.'  
  
  
  
'Remy!' the voice exclaimed, revealing its direction to be coming from the open window.  
  
  
  
'That window wasn't open when ah came ta bed, sugah,' Rogue declared as she put on her robe and stood up.  
  
  
  
'I know, I woulda slipped in dat way if it were. Easier, non?' Gambit said, tongue-in-cheek, as he stood up and faced the window. 'Who there?'  
  
  
  
Coming out from the blackness of the night and into the dim light provided by the open window, stepped a young man.  
  
  
  
'Remy LeBeau! Long time no see, hein?' he said as he came closer.  
  
  
  
'Alain?' Gambit asked.  
  
  
  
'Don' tell me, you be forgettin', mon ami. Of course, it be me, Alain!' he said as he reached Gambit and hugged him.  
  
  
  
'Ah hope y'all don't mind me asking, but, what's going on?!!' Rogue questioned.  
  
  
  
'Dis be Alain, Rogue. Mon frere from de Archer's Guild,' Remy explained.  
  
  
  
Alain went over, took Rogue's gloved hand gently in his, lightly kissed the back of it and said, 'It be a pleasure, mademoiselle.'  
  
  
  
Rogue became a little flushed and said, 'Looks like you're not the only charmer in the family, Remy.'  
  
  
  
'Oui, but, I be da best one, no?' he declared, as he leaned on the side of the wall. 'So, how come you here , homme?'  
  
  
  
'I come for you, Remy. I...we need your help.'  
  
  
  
'We?' Rogue asked.  
  
  
  
'Oui, cheri, 'we', the Archer's Guild de Paris, need Remy's help.'  
  
  
  
'What's this Archer's Guild, Gambit?' Rogue turned her attention to Gambit.  
  
  
  
'It's a Guild from France, Rogue. Some of their members were the original ones who came and settled in N'Orleans way back when. After all was said and done, some stayed back in The Big Easy and became members of the Thieves Guild or the Assassins Guild and some went back to France, back to de Archer's Guild'.  
  
  
  
Alain continued, 'Only, when they went back, some of dem wasn't welcomed no more. So, two Guilds were formed. One, 'The Archer's Guild de Paris' is made up of de outcasts, the ones from Nawlins, we with de Cajun accents. The other one, 'The Archer's Guild du Champagne' is made up of all de original Frenchmen.'  
  
  
  
'So, what you need, mon frere? Dere be trouble in the Guilds?' Gambit asked .  
  
  
  
'It prophecy time, Remy. You know what the scrolls say.'  
  
  
  
'What do they say?' Rogue asked.  
  
  
  
Alain turned to Rogue and said, ' .To read the 'Sacred Truths' '  
  
Remy continued, 'The 'Sacred Truths' are the 'Books' for the Archer's Guilds. They tell all about the wealth of the Archer's Guild, where to find it, how to get it...'  
  
  
  
'Only problem is, when the 'Books' were written, dere was only ONE Archer's Guild. Now, dere be two,' Alain said.  
  
  
  
'So two pairs of hands are grabbing for cookies in the cookie jar at the same time, huh?' Rogue observed.  
  
  
  
'Oui, and it be first come , first serve, femme,' Alain said, 'which brings me to you, Remy.'  
  
  
  
'You want me to retrieve the 'Books' for the Archer's Guild de Paris, non?' Remy asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
  
  
Alain nodded, 'Oui mon frere. My pardon, mais, I can't be comin' wit you either. The other Guild, dey see me with you and they put two and two together and realize what we be up to, Remy. Though, I figger dey already have a similar plan in action.'  
  
  
  
'You think they ask someone from the Thieves Guild already?'  
  
  
  
'I would bet on it, Remy.'  
  
  
  
'Remy's not part of the Thieves Guild anymore, hun. Why ask him?' Rogue interjected.  
  
  
  
'Like the homme said, he be da best!' Alain said.  
  
  
  
'I take care of it, Alain. S'okay.' Remy said.  
  
  
  
'Merci beaucoup, mon ami,' Alain said as he climbed out of the window.  
  
  
  
Gambit started walking towards the window , stopping just short of it to turn back and say, 'I'll be leaving now, Rogue.'  
  
  
  
Before she could say anything, he jumped out the window and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Rogue was angry with him for leaving her behind. She got dressed as quickly as she could, not worrying about how much of a lead start he got. She thought to herself, 'Ah could fly faster than any plane he could hop on!' As soon as she was ready, she flew out of the window at top speed, only to hear a faint familiar voice calling out to her from below.  
  
  
  
'Chere! What took you so long, eh?' Remy shouted.  
  
  
  
She flew over to him, 'What are ya talkin' about, Remy?'  
  
  
  
'You comin' to help me.'  
  
  
  
'In your dreams, Cajun. You want mah help? You ask for it.' She crossed her arms across her chest, feigning innocence.  
  
  
  
They stared at each other in silence for the briefest of moments, until , a smirk crept onto Remy's face and he said, 'So, what's time de flight to Paris, then?'  
  
  
  
Rogue swooped down, picked him up in her arms, flew off and said, 'Boarding now, sugah.'  
  
  
  
Rogue flew supersonically fast. They reached Paris in no time and perched themselves up on the roof of a Gothic cathedral. The City of Lights was all aglow as night flirted with day. Their spawn, dawn would soon come.  
  
  
  
'You sure this is the place, Remy?'  
  
  
  
'Dis is where I remember it. The Archer's Guild go way back , Rogue. Dese cathedrals were common in those times. I remember some of the stories de people would tell 'bout dem.'  
  
  
  
'It's awfully pretty-looking, Remy.'  
  
  
  
'Wait'll you see inside, cherie.' He opened a latch on the ceiling and slipped inside the cathedral. Rogue followed him in.  
  
  
  
Gambit dropped lightly onto the floor while Rogue flew just above him and it. Suddenly, they were pelted by an intermittent flow of arrows.  
  
  
  
'Sapristi! Archers! Take cover , Rogue!' Gambit warned as he twisted and contorted his body to avoid contact with the arrows.  
  
  
  
'Ain't nothin' ah can't handle , sugah!,' Rogue said, as the arrows harmlessly hit her invulnerable body.  
  
  
  
Soon, the Archers themselves sprung into the Cathedral from every corner imaginable. Gambit somersaulted and flipped around them, making himself a target that constantly moved. The Archers gave up on the arrows as they couldn't quite hit a moving target , while the target they could hit did no harm to her. The battle commenced in hand to hand combat. Gambit used his fighting skills to knock most of them down, when a huge, burly Archer walked up to him.  
  
  
  
Hitting his fists together menacingly, he told Remy, ' How would you like to lose, monsieur?'  
  
  
  
'Don' know homme, I've never lost before,' Remy said as he drop kicked the Archer, sending him down on the floor and 'out'.  
  
  
  
Rogue punched Archers left and right before one came up to her and slammed a fist into her face. Her head moved slightly towards its side upon impact, but, she promptly turned it forward again, faced him, and asked, 'Oh, you mean this?' She whacked him with force that he couldn't even dream of handling, sending him flying, crashing through some of the support beams of the Cathedral as he went, until he came to a complete halt when a wall became his 'stop sign'.  
  
  
  
Smiling, Rogue looked down to check for Gambit. 'Those fellas sure do think much a' themselves, don't they?'  
  
  
  
'Dey ain't ever met a femme like you, chere,' Gambit said, as he walked up to her. 'We got to keep movin', girl.'  
  
  
  
Gambit made his way past that room and into another, which was almost empty. There were stained glass windows along the highest parts of the walls, bringing in the first shy signs of morning light. The room, itself, seemed more like one long, aisle leading up to one lone standing altar, at the end of it. The light rays came together on the altar, focussing their light on a Book sitting there.  
  
  
  
'It's beautiful in here, Remy.' Rogue flew in.  
  
  
  
'Always was, Rogue,' he said somberly.  
  
  
  
'That must be the 'Book'.'  
  
  
  
'Maybe, you go get it, hein?'  
  
  
  
'Wha..? You getting' shy or something, Cajun?' Rogue said, putting her hands on her hips in mock anger.  
  
  
  
'I just figger, if the 'Book' get taken up off de altar and suddenly a big boulder come runnin' out the back of the wall, just like 'Indiana Jones', you'd be better off smashing it to pieces than me trying to out-run it, eh?' he smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
  
'You really are crazy, Gumbo.' Rogue came down to the floor, walked up and slowly took the 'Book' up. For the moment immediately following that, she stayed still, Remy stayed still  
  
  
  
'Wondering if de boulder coming, Roguey?' Remy broke the silence.  
  
  
  
' Only so that ah could a thief run for his sorry life,' Rogue chuckled.  
  
  
  
'Open da book, chere.'  
  
  
  
'Me? Ain't this some kind of secret Guild thing?'  
  
  
  
'Open it, chere.' His red eyes glaring.  
  
  
  
Knowing that he meant it, Rogue opened the 'Book' to find that there were no pages inside but , instead it was hollow. In it, resided a diamond ring. The coming morning light reflecting off of it, sending a spectrum of refracted colors to the wall, arranged and displayed in the form of a rainbow.  
  
  
  
'So, what you say, chere? You did good, mon coeur, you pass my test. I pass yours?'  
  
  
  
Tears starting streaming down Rogue's glistening green eyes when she looked up at him to say, 'Remy...'  
  
  
  
Gambit came closer to her, took the ring from the book and slipped it onto her finger.  
  
  
  
'Fit nice? Or no?' he asked.  
  
  
  
'Yes,' Rogue whispered.  
  
  
  
'Oui? Oui, it fit nice or oui it..'  
  
  
  
Rogue hugged him, burying her head in his chest, 'Yes! Yah silly boy! YES! Ya pass mah test just fine!'  
  
  
  
Remy smiled and hugged her too.  
  
  
  
Removing her head from his chest and looking up at him, she said, 'Ya mean, ya did all a'this to ask me ta..'  
  
  
  
'Life wit me, it never boring, non?' he smiled.  
  
  
  
'So, there's no Archer's Guild?'  
  
  
  
'Yeah, there be an Archer's Guild, but, dat was long ago. People say, they still exist, but... Alain and the others are all mes amis from the Thieves Guild. I make sure they be the ones you never saw before.'  
  
  
  
Rogue smiled, thinking, 'all of that for me.'  
  
  
  
'But, this Cathedral will be open soon, we best be goin' girl,' Gambit continued.  
  
  
  
'Ah ain't going nowhere.'  
  
  
  
'But, ma chere, we in Paris, we could paint de town red wit a fete!'  
  
  
  
'No, Remy, ah wanna stay here. This feels good. And ah'll take anybody down who tries ta kick us out!'  
  
  
  
Remy laughed, 'No worries then, chere. Anything you want. We stay.'  
  
  
  
Up on the roof of the Cathedral, Gambit and Rogue sat, hugging each other, watching the dawn leave and the sun come up. A beautiful sight, a new light, a new day, a new beginning...  
  
  
  
La Fin( 


End file.
